An Egyptian Tale
by Chibi-Chichan
Summary: A beautiful slave girl's heart is taken by a certain pharaoh. They'll get married and live happily forever, right? Wrong. Her drunken master betroths her to a slimy man, and with her sister, they run away to find the pharaoh. Problem is, will he love her?
1. The HOT HOT pharaoh

An Egyptian Tale

A beautiful slave girl's heart is taken by a certain pharaoh. They'll get married and live happily forever, right? Wrong. Her drunken master betroths her to a slimy man, and with her sister, they run away to find the pharaoh. Problem is, will he love her in return?

A/N: Bah, I didn't know what Genres to put them in... XD But anyhow, please enjoy because it's my first Egypt fic! LMAO XD

-

A slave girl wiped the sweat off of her forehead, and sighed tiredly.

"Hey you! Back to work!"

She dodged a cup being thrown at her head and returned to her work of laying down bricks. Licking her lips, she realised for the umpteenth time in the day that she was terribly thirsty. "Sir, if it pleases you..."

"Back to work slave." said the man who had thrown the cup at her rudely.

The girl licked her cracked lips and tried again. "Sir, if it pleases you--"

He glared at her coldly. "Nothing would please me more than seeing you work hard for your keep girl! I knew I shouldn't have bought you! Would've been better off with a boy!" he complained angrily, shouting up to the Heavens as if searching for a sign that he was right. Then his cold gaze fell back on the girl who had stopped laying down the bricks and was now licking her cracked lips over and over again. "Is that not right, _slave_?" he asked.

"Oh yes sir, you have told me so, many times sir!" answered the slave.

"Good..." muttered the man, turning away and reaching for the jug of water beside him to have some more to drink. The girl watched him intently, so thirsty was she...

"Please sir!" she cried as she watched him drink, water dripping from his wet lips, "I am thirsty!" The man shot her a sideways glare and then continued drinking, more sloppier this time, water falling to the earth from the sides of his face. "I mean to say... would master be kind enough to give slave girl a drink?" the girl pleaded.

Setting down his now empty cup he looked at her. "That reminds me. Where is that wretch for a sister of yours? Has she not come back with a jug of water?"

The girl sighed. She was so _thirsty_! But she had to do something... "I shall go search for her." she murmured as she turned and walked away to search for her sister.

-

"Liana? Liana where are you?" shouted the girl, calling out her sister's name.

"Over here Serina! Ooh, sister! Come look! Come look!" was the reply.

Serina rushed towards her sister's voice and found her hiding behind a large rock staring at something. "What is it?" she asked when she reached her sister. Liana pointed mutely at the clearing before them and Serina gasped with surprise. It was two of the priests. "What would they be doing _here_?" asked Serina curiously.

Her sister shrugged. "Looking for powerful Ka's? Who knows." The she grinned. "Ooh, but isn't that blue-eyed one a-fancy?" Liana asked her eyes glazing over dreamily.

"Oh yes, his something to fancy! But what about the pharaoh?"

"Ooh, yes the pharaoh is HOT!" shouted out Serina. "Like HOT HOT!"

"Why are you answering you're own question?" asked Liana, turning to her sister and raising her eyebrow.

"I'm not answering my own question! You asked it!" whispered Serina furiously, pointing her index finger accusingly at her.

Liana shook her head. "Impossible!"

Serina's jaw dropped. "Then...who-?"

"I never knew I was 'HOT HOT'." whispered a voice in Serina's ear. She and her sister spun around. Serina's face was either really red with embarrassment or just really hot from the sun's heat when she saw who stood behind them on a beautiful white mare.

The smirking 'HOT HOT' pharaoh himself.

-

Well, what do you think????? Review and tell me! No flames please! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! X3


	2. The older receives the punishment

An Egyptian Tale

A beautiful slave girl's heart is taken by a certain pharaoh. They'll get married and live happily forever, right? Wrong. Her drunken master betroths her to a slimy man, and with her sister, they run away to find the pharaoh. Problem is, will he love her in return?

A/N: Well I'm going to try and **update every Friday** and if I can't do that I'll try to **update on Saturday**. X3 I'm so so so so happy you all like my story so far!! ;o I'll try to keep you guys happy! XD

**Where We Left Off...**

"Oh yes, his something to fancy! But what about the pharaoh?"

"Ooh, yes the pharaoh is HOT!" shouted out Serina. "Like HOT HOT!"

"Why are you answering you're own question?" asked Liana, turning to her sister and raising her eyebrow.

"I'm not answering my own question! You asked it!" whispered Serina furiously, pointing her index finger accusingly at her.

Liana shook her head. "Impossible!"

Serina's jaw dropped. "Then...who-?"

"I never knew I was 'HOT HOT'." whispered a voice in Serina's ear. She and her sister spun around. Serina's face was either really red with embarrassment or just really hot from the sun's heat when she saw who stood behind them on a beautiful white mare.

The smirking 'HOT HOT' pharaoh himself.

**Now Read on...**

-

"W-why, why...g-greetings t-to you Ouji-sama(1)..." stammered Serina, as she bowed as low as she could so he couldn't see her burning face.

The Pharaoh smirked at her. "And to you to...erm..."

"Liana!" gasped Serina's sister, grabbing the pharaoh's hand and just stood staring at him awe. Serina stabbed Liana hard and sharp in the ribs with her elbow to get her attention. Liana looked angrily at her sister and let go of the Pharaoh's hand and stood back.

"Liana and...?"

"Serina."

"Yes...Serina..." the Pharaoh said continuing to smile at Serina. "Well, I must be off! My preists and I are travelling to a nearby kingdom and..." he trailed off and frowned.

"And what?" asked Liana, her eyes wide with attention.

Shooting a glare at her naive sister, she smiled kindly at the Pharaoh. "We beg your pardon Ouji-sama, but we must go back to our master and do his biddings." she said sweetly, as she bowed. She grabbed her sister's arm and made her bow quickly before they turned to leave.

"My name is Yami!" shouted the Pharaoh after them, and Serina turned around and gave him a shy smile before continuing to drag her complaining sister back in the direction of their master's house.

Yami watched the girls walk away before he turned his white mare around and trotted slowly to his priests.

-

They almost to the house when Liana stopped and gasped. "What? What is it sister?" asked Serina.

Liana turned to her sister, a look of horror on her face. "Oh! Oh dear! Sister! Oh, sister!" cried Liana as she burst into tears.

"What is it sister? What is worrying you?" asked Serina, her stomach churning with fear and worry.

"Oh! Oh!" gasped her younger sister through her sobs of tears. "I have f-forgotten the pail of w-water!"

The blood drained from Serina's face. "Y-you..."

"Oh sister!" Liana sobbed onto Serina's shoulder. "Master will beat me! Surely he will!"

"We shall go back..." murmured Serina. "And get it back and--"

"You two!" yelled a familiar voice. They both turned to face the one they feared. He glared at them angrily, and then asked, "Where is the pail of water, _slave_?" Liana sniffed, and Serina knew she was on the brink of tears. Their master glared at them even more, and then lifted up his hand and slapped Liana in the face with a blow so hard that she staggered backwards. There was a sore bruise on her cheek and tears sliding down her face. He was about to raise his hand again when Serina grabbed his arm.

"Please!" she begged, tears filling up in her eyes. "W-we met O-ouji-sama! Please sir! We had f-forgotten all about the pail! A-and...s-since I am the o-oldest of the two...it was m-my fault. I should have taken notice of the pail miss-"

"Get in." he said coldly, pointing at the door of the house.

Serina was trembling from head to foot as she entered into the house with her master following behind and Liana about to walk in when-

"Liana." said their master. "Go get the whip."

-

OMG!!!!!! I'M LEAVING YOU ON ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER!!!!! XP LOL. Sorry I wanted to update this story and so well...REVIEW PEOPLES!!!!! AND I'LL TRY TO UPDATE WAY FASTER THAN I DID THIS TIME!!!!!!!! XD I promise... (I think... U.U)


	3. LONGER CHAPTER! FINALLY!

An Egyptian Tale

A beautiful slave girl's heart is taken by a certain pharaoh. They'll get married and live happily forever, right? Wrong. Her drunken master betroths her to a slimy man, and with her sister, they run away to find the pharaoh. Problem is, will he love her in return?

**FlashBack News:** Well I'm going to try and **update every Friday** and if I can't do that I'll try to **update on Saturday**. X3 I'm so so so so happy you all like my story so far!! ;o I'll try to keep you guys happy! XD

**A/N**: I am such a moron...X3 Sorry about not updating...I just, forgot and then when the days passed...and the weeks....and then the months.....well my main reason is that **I didn't have any internet any more**.....so I was like-- "OMFRUITCAKE!!!!!! THE FIC!!!!" and erm...that's all I can say...I am so sorry to all those readers who were waiting and I was being a lazy bum... U.U Oh an just for you I made this chapter longer than the others!!!!

Oh yeah and **Ouji-sama means Prince**. At least...that's what my sources say....lmao(what sources? T.T)

Sorry for not saying before, I just forgot. As usual X3

**Where We Left Off...**

"Please!" she begged, tears filling up in her eyes. "W-we met O-ouji-sama! Please sir! We had f-forgotten all about the pail! A-and...s-since I am the o-oldest of the two...it was m-my fault. I should have taken notice of the pail miss-"

"Get in." he said coldly, pointing at the door of the house.

Serina was trembling from head to foot as she entered into the house with her master following behind and Liana about to walk in when-

"Liana." said their master. "Go get the whip."

**Now Read on...**

-

Liana fell to her knees and grabbed the hem of her master's skirt. "Please! Please master, don't!" she begged.

"Get me the whip _now_." he demanded.

"I...c-can't..." whispered Liana, her whole body trembling with fear. "I....I...cannot..."

He kicked off her hands. "Fine then! I shall get it myself!" he roared, turning around and walking out the door to retrieve his whip. When he returned he ordered Serina to face the wall and not to look at him. Liana turned her face away, tears rolling down her cheeks, but but her master grabbed her chin and turned her face sharply. "You watch!" he spat. "Watch her suffer and learn!"

He turned back to face Serina.

The stinging pain as the whip made contact with her skin was all Serina could feel. She bit her lip.

"Why don't you cry slave?" whispered her master cruelly, stalking around on the spot. When she didn't reply he whipped her again.

Liana whimpered. He lashed out with the whip again and again. "Cry!" he spat. "Groan with pain! Scream!" he ordered. Serina stayed silent. He kept whipping her til she started to moan softly, the back of her shirt torn to pieces, slashes of blood on her back, dripping onto the floor around her feet.

"Please Serina!" begged her sister. "Do what he wants! Please sister!"

But Serina didn't say anything. After a few more minutes, her master stopped and went outside and came back in with his jug of water. "Look this way, _slave_." he whispered coldly. As Serina turned to face him, he threw the cold water remaining in the jug at her. Instantly, the stinging of the water in her wounds pained her and made her want to scream out in pain...but she knew better than that. She simply kept quiet and stared blankly at the floor, and the master, who was unsatisfied with this response, threw the jug at her hitting her on the shoulder. "Wash up this mess-" he motioned to the blood on the floor that was now mixing with the water he had just thrown. "-and then go to your rooms."

Then without another word, he turned and slumped off to his room, obviously disappointed. As soon as he disappeared, Liana rushed to her sister's side, who had fallen to her knees and now was groaning with pain.

"Sister...are you okay?" asked Liana.

"No." was the short reply.

"Come sister, allow me to tend to your wounds." offered the younger sister. "And then, I shall clean the floor so you may rest." she added.

Serina gave a watery smile. "I'd like that."

-

There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"It is only I sister." came the reply.

"Then come in."

Liana opened the door and noticed Serina lying on her stomach on the bed, having a difficult time trying to fall asleep. She stepped into the room and just stared at her sister admiringly. After a while, Serina finally noticed and asked her what was wrong. "Nothing." Liana answered shaking her head and then grinning at her older sister. "Oh Serina...you're so brave...and I......am........."

"Over doing the admiring." continued Serina, grinning from ear to ear. She patted a bit of the bed beside her. Understanding, Liana imediately sat down beside her sister.

A moments silence...then....

"Sister, why did you call the Pharaoh, Ouji-sama?" asked Liana with a sly grin her her face.

Serina's cheeks became a fair shade red. "Um...um...well...I...hey, he _was_ a prince once!" she said defencively.

"Once sister. _Once_." Liana said, an even more sly look on her face. "Isn't his name _Dark_? And I mean to say, _mean_ Dark?"

"I do believe so."

"Well then I don't believe that is his true name...maybe he created it when we were to leave...do you not think so?" asked Liana.

"....it is possible..."

"Do you think he said it just to--grabyourattention." Liana asked, saying the last line of the sentence extremely fast.

"...............dear sister......do not make me hurt you......." Serina ordered, sending a death glare at Liana.

".........but sister......I thought you said you fancied the Pharaoh?" asked Liana confused.

Pink in the face, Serina answered heatedly: "I thought I never said such a thing."

Liana shrugged and that ended the conversation.

A moment's silence...then...

"Well, do you like him?" Liana asked looking at her sister closely.

Serina sighed and gave Liana a small smile. "Even if I did dear sister...I would have no chance..."

"Why would you not? You are smart, good-looking..."

Shaking her head, the older girl sighed again before continuing. "We are but so different...he a Pharaoh...I a slave...even if he cared he would never marry me..." muttered Serina.

"But why would he not?" demanded Liana.

"Because he is _pharaoh_ and I am a _slave_." Serina explained bluntly. She sighed once more and rested her chin on her folded arms. "We...can never be..." she added sadly.

Liana stared at her sister frowning, not understanding the situation. _'We'll get away one day sister. When the oppurtunity comes we shall run away and you shall marry the Pharaoh and I shall become a great magician and protect us from our evil master. I promise.'_ Liana thought to herself as she watched her sister slowly fall asleep.

-

"WAKE UP!!!!" shouted the master as he pounded on the two girl's bedroom door. Groaning, the two girl's awoke after a few minutes of loud shouting and pounding and answered to their master. He puffed out his chest as far as he could and the sisters looked at each other with worry. What had they done now? What had gotten master into this bad mood? "Today we have a..._visitor_..." their master said through gritted teeth. "Do come and serve our _visitor_, _Serina_." he ordered.

Serina blinked and stared at her master and exchanged looks of disbelief with Liana. Had she heard her master right? Did he call her by her true name? It was the first time since the day he bought her had he called her _Serina_. Shaking off the disbelief, Serina imediately went to do her master's bidding.

_'I wonder...who could this visitor be?'_ Serina thought as she made her way to the dinning.

Liana stepped toward her master. "And how about I, sir?"

Turning to her the master nodded. "_Liana_, you shall tend to my daughter. She arrived a little before our _visitor_ did. She is waiting in the guests room."

Shaking off her disbelief as well, Liana started to the guests room but then was clouded with disbelief again. This time it was disbelief that anyone would have a child with her master, let alone marry him! She began to worry if the master's daughter was as heartless as he was.

Gripping the door handle, she turned it, opening the door very slowly just in case the daughter......

"Hello." said a sweet voice. Liana's jaw dropped to see a short-haired brunette, with blue eyes, who looked nothing like her father. "What is your name?" she asked.

"I am Liana."

"That's a nice name." grinned the daughter. "How do you do?"

"No, fine lady...how do _you_ do?" Liana smiled shyly, not believing she had thought unjust things about this girl.

The girl smiled back. "Fine thankyou. And by the by, my name is Anzu."

"Well...nice to meet you...Anzu..." Liana said, breaking into a grin.

-

Serina entered the kitchen and felt her jaw drop.

A moments silence...then...

"Serina stop that, you may as well attract flies." smiled a raven-haired, blue eyed lady.

"How did you know my name...?" gasped Serina.

"Simple." replied the lady. "I own the Millenium Necklace, and I am the priestess of the 'HOT HOT' pharaoh himself."

For a response, Serina smiled shyly, red in the face.

-

Well, I hope you liked that chapter!!!! Please review and I definitely **WILL NOT, I REPEAT WILL NOT**forget to update this time, now that I have all the spare time in the world and the internet on my side.

And um, I am sorry if I have done some grammatical errors or spelling errors and you see it because this is not beta-read.

I am so _terribly_ sorry that I have not studied enough about Ancient Egypt to know about the rooms and if they had doors...T.T If you know anything, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE tell me in your review because bah, I'm lazy. V.V

Yes and I apologise for the whipping scene ending so fast like that because bah, like I said I am lazy. V.V;

And you shall learn the master's name soon!!!!! XD FFFFIIIIIINNNNAAAAALLLYY I can stop calling him _master_.

If you want to give me constructive critism, go right ahead, I ain't holding you back. Once again, I must admit I'm lazy. Mainly because it's 6:00 in the morning and I stayed up just to type up my stories...U.U Just um, please don't be too harsh. XD

Well that's basicly it, and remember to leave a review because they make me happy and I update faster...........I think......U.U

Please review anywho!


	4. Secrets in the Plot

An Egyptian Tale

A beautiful slave girl's heart is taken by a certain pharaoh. They'll get married and live happily forever, right? Wrong. Her drunken master betroths her to a slimy man, and with her sister, they run away to find the pharaoh. Problem is, will he love her in return?

**A/N:** So, um yeah!!! I updated fast!!!! XD Erm...at least I _think_ I did...Well, at least I am now keeping to my old promise...so yah...read on for now we shall delve deeper into the secret plots of this story!!!!! BWAHAHAHA!!!! X3

**Ouji-sama means Prince**.

**Amun-Re is **basically/kinda/the same as **Ra**.

**Where We Left Off...**

"Hello." said a sweet voice. Liana's jaw dropped to see a short-haired brunette, with blue eyes, who looked nothing like her father. "What is your name?" she asked.

"I am Liana."

"That's a nice name." grinned the daughter. "How do you do?"

"No, fine lady...how do _you_ do?" Liana smiled shyly, not believing she had thought unjust things about this girl.

The girl smiled back. "Fine thankyou. And by the by, my name is Anzu."

"Well...nice to meet you...Anzu..." Liana said, breaking into a grin.

-

Serina entered the kitchen and felt her jaw drop.

A moments silence...then...

"Serina stop that, you may as well attract flies." smiled a raven-haired, blue eyed lady.

"How did you know my name...?" gasped Serina.

"Simple." replied the lady. "I own the Millenium Necklace, and I am the priestess of the 'HOT HOT' pharaoh himself."

For a response, Serina smiled shyly, red in the face.

**Now Read on...**

-

"I cannot believe you do not remember me..." said the priestess as she stared expectantly at Serina.

Serina stared at the lady for a while...thinking extremely hard. "I have seen you before...somewhere...wait! Did you say that you owned a Millennium Necklace and are the priestess of the 'HOT H-" Serina flushed, realising what she had just said. "..I...I mean to say...the Pharaoh...?"

"Why yes, I did."

"ISIS!!!!!!" screamed Serina excitedly. The corners of Isis's mouth twitched, and she raised a mock eyebrow at Serina. Serina flushed and pretended that she hadn't got all excited, though she still felt the excitement running through her veins. "W-what would a priestess of Ouji-sama be doing here?" asked Serina innocently.

Isis smiled. "Pharaoh, Serina. Not Ouji-sama." she corrected, just wanting to kid Serina.

A hand flew to Serina's mouth. "Oh dear! Forgive me! I should not have said that! Which I mean to say Pharaoh!" apologised Serina.

Laughing, Isis realised her joke had not been seen by Serina who was now staring quizzically at her. "Do not worry Serina, I was only kidding you there. I'm not to worried with your sayings but do get used to saying 'Pharaoh' not 'Ouji-sama' like you always used to say when you were a youngin'..."

"So Isis, how long did it take to ride here?" asked Serina.

Cracking another smile, Isis saw right through Serina's tactic to change the subject and decided she should answer and wonder right back to the old subject. "It took quite long since Garo...and I mean to say _Master_ Garo, has kept his house far off from the palace...I remember how he used to live right outside the palace walls...until that day Sariiah...and here I mean to say _Mistress_ Sariiah..."

"...sold my sister and I off...I know Isis..." sighed Serina. "Why do you call your mother and father _Mistress_ Sariiah and _Master _Garo?" asked Serina trying to seem happy when she wasn't.

"Because...they are no longer my mother and father...you already know that Serina..." Isis said, this time it was she who was sighing. Then, reaching into her pocket, Isis pulled out a golden ring that had an aqua like gem embedded in it. Wordlessly, she handed it to Serina who stared curiously at it.

"From...Ouji-sa...I mean to say...Pharaoh...?"

Isis nodded. "His sayings were: 'If you do not wish to have anything to do with me anymore, you shall return it. If not, wear it forevermore...until the day comes..." Isis said, repeating the exact words the pharaoh had said to her.

"...until the day comes..." whispered Serina, brushing a lock behind her ear with her left hand and then slipping on the ring.

"...you're so like Mistress Sariiah...always brushing the locks away behind the ears with her left hand...always trying to look on the bright side when there wasn't any...and you're are so like Master Garo...brave and strong...but harsh at moments...yet you are so not like either Mistress Sariiah or Master Garo..." mumbled Isis as she stared sadly at Serina.

Serina smiled sadly, staring at Isis too. "You always said I was the black sheep in the family...sister..."

-

"So, Liana is it not...I can't believe that we have finally met..." breathed Anzu in awe. Liana smiled at the younger girl as she packed away her belongings. "I've heard so much about you...you are 15, due to be 16 are you not? And I am only 14, due to turn 15...wow...and you're twin is 15 too is she not? But she was born 8 hours before you, was she not?" asked Anzu, who was simply buzzing with lots of questions.

"Yes, my twin is older than me...if you should call her a twin..." grinned Liana as she went to put covers onto Anzu's bed.

"Oh no! Don't do that! I shall do it myself..." ordered Anzu.

"Don't worry, I shall do it." replied Liana.

"No! I have ordered you not to! You _must_ listen!" Anzu said strictly. "Father said I am to order you to do whatever. And I order you from now on to do _none_ of my chores!"

Liana gaped at her. "B-but...then master shall beat me!" she whispered.

Anzu shook her head. "Than I shall tell him not to! Or so I swear on Amun-Re I will get my revenge on him!" she declared, pouncing at the bed covers and instantly started working on covering the bed.

Smiling thankfully, Liana started talking. "Serina is the black sheep, or so that is what my oldest sister always used to say. Oh dear! I mean _our_ oldest sister." Liana corrected herself quickly.

Now sweeping the floor, Anzu grinned. "Yes, Isis...she is 18 now...she tells me about you two...lots and lots...mother sold you off when you were only nine..." Anzu trailed off as she frowned at the floor. Liana remained silent. After a moment of silence Anzu continued in a sad and soft voice. "I am sorry sister."

"It is all right..." sighed Liana. "You look alot like me...I mean to say we look alot like mother..." she said, changing the subject completely.

"Yes we do." agreed Anzu, now sweeping the dust to a corner. But she looked rather saddened by what Liana had said.

Realising her mistake, Liana quiclky changed the subject. "_We_ look like twins. But you are not my twin. Serina is, yet she looks _nothing_ like me..." muttered Liana. She looked up at Anzu, who had finished sweeping and grinned at her. "Yet, she acts alot like me."

"I have not seen her yet. I do hope she is here..."

"Yes, she is." answered a voice at the door.

Both Liana and Anzu looked at the new arrival and both saw a brown-eyed albino. "Ryou!" cried Anzu as she raced forwards to hug the albino.

"Whoa...steady girl..." muttered Ryou.

"How did you get here?" asked Anzu.

"I rode all the way here when I received news from your mother that you had left to visit your father. I had just arrived and was banging on the door for quite awhile before Serina answered the door. Thank goodness she did because it is rather hot outside." explained Ryou.

Suddenly, Anzu looked worried. "And poor Ouji-sama is travelling in this heat...travelling all the way to the other kingdom...and he does not even want to have this happen now that..." a hand flew to Anzu's mouth as she flushed. She side-glanced at Liana, who was staring at her with disbelief. "Oh dear...I have said too much now..."

"You know alot about the Pharaoh!" gasped Liana. Anzu lowered her hand and shook her head, biting her lip. "You know where he is going! And...and..." Liana gasped again. "...you called him 'Ouji-sama'! Serina calls him that too!"

Anzu looked over at Ryou worriedly, and Liana noticed that Ryou was looking down at the ground, his bangs covering his eyes making it hard to tell what he was thinking. Opening her mouth Anzu was about to explain everything when-

"Supper is prepared! Supper is prepared!" shouted Serina's voice from the dinning.

"Oh! Let us go for supper! Uh...Ryou...Liana..." mumbled Anzu in a fake cheery voice as she turned and headed off to the dinning.

-

"We have more visitiors." grinned Master Garo as Anzu, Ryou and Liana walked in. Liana was overjoiced to see Isis, and Anzu was overjoiced to see Serina, but they were surprised to see two different people they had never seen before, standing near the table. "Isis, Serina, Liana, Anzu...and Ryou...please greet my dear friends...Shonii and Inoshi!" introduced Master Garo. Both Shonii and Inoshi bowed as their names were called, and both were dirty looking men, with rather tattered clothing. "And now...we shall begin supper!" said Master Garo after a moment of silence.

All the males were seated and all the girl's served the supper, then were seated as well. Master Garo on one head of the table and Isis on the other. Both of Garo's friends were on either side of him and both Serina and Liana were on the left side of Isis and both Anzu and Ryou were on the right side of Isis. Supper started off rather quiet.

"So..." Master Garo began, attempting to make conversation. "Anzu...you're wanting to be betrothed the 'morrow to...eh...Ryou is it?"

"Yes father." answered Anzu quietly.

"And um...what does this...eh...Ryou do...for a 'livin'?" asked Master Garo.

"Father, you know already." replied Anzu.

"I yes...that is right...I do already know..."

Liana sighed. "How is your mother Anzu?" she had been wanting to get this question out of the way.

This time Anzu sighed. "She is fine...I do not believe you have met her before..."

"Yes, _Lady_ Leciana is a fine woman." interrupted Isis. Serina glanced over at Isis, realising who she thought was truly her mother. "Well, that also reminds me..." Isis said as she turned to both Serina and Liana. "When are you to wanting to be betrothed... I mean to say, have you finally found your man?" she asked.

Both sisters began to flush. Shonii leaned over and whispered something into Master Garo's ear. Master Garo shook his head and Shonii poured him some more wine. "Well..." began Serina. Everyone except Master Garo and his friends looked expectantly at Serina, thinking she was going to say something important. "...I met..." she froze through mid-sentence as she stared at the jewelled ring on her right hand, and swallowed hard. _'I wish he was here...I wish I knew what was going on...I...'_

"Serina?"

_'I...does...he...?'_

"Serina?"

"_Serina_?"

"Hello?"

"AHEM!"

Serina's attention was suddenly given to her swaying master, who had just managed to stand up with some help. Everyone knew he was drunk. But no-one knew what he was going to say next was going to change _everything_. There was silence in the room as everyone awaited for him to say something. "As I a-pronhicounce my lovhicelys daughtered...Anzuyu behictrotheded to Rayu, I also anhicprnounce asnothers...betrothhicingins..." stuttered Master Garo, saying pratically everything wrong, but no-one payed attention to what words he said wrong, they were all paying attention to what he was going to say next. "I...hicbetrotthhhhheddd..........hichic...my deer fwiend....Shonii....hic...too my hic...loverly daughtered, Serina." as soon as he said that, he collasped back in his chair.

There were gasps from everyone excpet Garo and his friends, and especially Shonii, who looked quiet pleased with himself. A stunned silence was suddenly followed by someone falling off of their seat and a burst of tears.

Serina had fallen off her seat and was sobbing into her palms.

-

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! AN EVIL CLIFFHANGER!!!! Oh and um...I AM SO GLAD THIS CHAPTER IS LONG!!!!

I apologise again if anything confuses you, so ask questions or anything and I'll be happy to answer it. And now, you all know why they just don't kill Master Garo(their master) because he is their father!!!!!

And um, in the last chapter where Liana is thinking why someone would want to marry her father and have a child with him, and how er, in this chapter Anzu's mother is different to Isis, Liana and Serina's, well it is quite obvious what happened to _Mistress Sariiah_. If you have no idea, I shall mention it in the next chapter.

Oh and, I apologise for not that much romance(main genre: romance)**yet**! I repeat **yet**! Need I point out more?

Also, I have been thinking of the second chapter, where Serina and Yami and Liana were having a extremely, extremely short conversation well...and I was thinking of fixing it up...and then I thought..._'NAH!!!! THAT WOULD RUIN THE PLOT! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!'_

Damn...I am feeling lazy...it's 3:00 in the morning...oh yeah, for ya'll that don't know I live in **Australia**, and of course, time would be different here from other countries like it normally is...:P

Oh yeah, and I attempted to edit some of my work before posting it up, but I'm no good at beta-reading my own fics...V.V And since it's so early in the morning my brain ain't working as well...

Well, that's basically it! Please leave a review to tell me what you think, and if I'm _not_ feeling lazy (and if the chapter's not that LLLLOOOOONNNNNGGGG) I will thank all the reviewers who have reviewed _this_ chapter because I'm too lazy to make a list. :P Bah, I am _so_ lazy.

Please review anywho!


	5. HEY! I'M NOT DEAD!

An Egyptian Tale

A beautiful slave girl's heart is taken by a certain pharaoh. They'll get married and live happily forever, right? Wrong. Her drunken master betroths her to a slimy man, and with her sister, they run away to find the pharaoh. Problem is, will he love her in return?

**A/N: **Heh...it took me three months to update...oshmigoh...so anywho, this chapter is not very long because I couldn't really bother and it's almost my bedtime anyways. Enjoy!

**FAQ: Who's related to who?**

Erm…good question. All right, here's the answer. Serina and Liana are twins and Serina's older because as you know she was born eight hours before Liana. Serina and Liana's mother was Mistress Sariiah and Mistress Sariiah was married to Master Garo Serina and Liana's master and therefore Master Garo is father to Serina and Liana.

When Serina and Liana were nine and their mother was dying she had to give them away and Master Garo forced her to sell them, so she did. But Master Garo stole the children away without paying and turned them into slaves. All Mistress Sariiah had left was Isis who refused to leave her mother and was only 11 years old and able to summon her _Ka_Anzu explains it in this chapter. She defended herself and her mother so Garo, to weak to fight Isis ran away before Isis could get her sisters back. She hated Garo forever after that.

Mistress Sariiah did not want Isis to serve the Pharaoh and become a priestess and so Isis loved her mother but from then on held a grudge against her for attempting to stop Isis from becoming a priestess.

Lady Leciana was Master Garo's lover while he was out and about and not at home with Mistress Sariiah. Lady Leciana had a child named Anzu. No one knows about Master Garo's affair. The reason why Anzu looks so much like Liana is because Lady Leciana and Mistress Sariiah are sisters. I know, a cruel thing for a sister to do but eh, the world was never perfect.

**FAQ: Can we have more of the Pharaoh/YamixSerina?**

The pharaoh is going to be in this chapter, only a little bit but good enough, OK? X3 And of course there will be bits of Y/S next chapter because this chapter's becoming wwwaaayyyy too long.

**FAQ: Can you stop being lazy!**

Sorry people, you can never cure me of that…XP

**Ouji-sama means Prince**.

**Amun-Re is **basically/kinda/the same as **Ra**.

**Nehep means **in this** "making love"**

* * *

**Where We Left Off...**

Serina's attention was suddenly given to her swaying master, who had just managed to stand up with some help. Everyone knew he was drunk. But no-one knew what he was going to say next was going to change _everything_. There was silence in the room as everyone awaited for him to say something. "I...hicbetrotthhhhheddd...hichic...my deer fwiend...Shonii...hic...too my hic...loverly daughtered, Serina." as soon as he said that, he collasped back in his chair.

There were gasps from everyone except Garo and his friends, and especially Shonii, who looked quite pleased with himself. A stunned silence was suddenly followed by someone falling off of their seat and a burst of tears.

Serina had fallen off her seat and was sobbing into her palms.

**Now Read on...**

* * *

Serina crawled into bed, tears flowing down her face. Everyone had gone home already and Liana, Anzu and Isis were in the room with Serina trying to comfort her.

"Don't cry dear sister...I'm sure we'll find a way to get around this-"

"But there is no way around this!" Serina shouted at Liana angrily.

Liana bit her lip and lowered her head and Isis stepped forwards. "Are you going to really let this stop you?" she demanded. Serina looked up at her sister and wiped her face furiously, but she did not answer. "Serina? Serina?" repeated Isis.

Sniffing, Serina looked back down at the cover of her bed.

"Just…don't let it get to you…" muttered Anzu, sitting down beside Serina at the edge of the bed. "Father was drunk anyways…there's no need to worry because…father may not have been serious Serina. So do not cry, and dry your eyes…" She lowered herself into a lying position and reached over and wiped the remaining tears on her half sister's face. "…sister…" Anzu corrected out loud. Serina just smiled and Anzu grinned back sheepishly.

"You are…right…sister…" Serina said, feeling a tad bit more confident. She lifted herself off the bed, so sure that her father had not meant a word he had said.

But he had.

* * *

It was morning and breakfast had just ended and Serina and Liana were cleaning away the pots and plates. Yesterday night's events were not spoken of throughout the whole morning and Serina did not dare to breathe a word about it for she feared her father may have been truthful.

"I am off to the roof _slaves_. Do not disturb me." said Master Garo.

"We shan't." answered Anzu.

As soon as Master Garo was out of the room Anzu immediately began to talk. "Father told me not to tell you of this, but mother has been paying for me to learn how to read and write." explained Anzu.

"Is that true? That is truly fascinating!" gawked Liana, her eyes like their encounter with the pharaoh, wide and attentive.

"I shall teach you some." continued Anzu. "What do you want to learn?"

"Light!" Liana shouted out excited, Serina nudging her once again in the ribs causing Liana to glare at her.

"All right, but do keep your voice down. _Pesedj_." Anzu said, grinning.

"Pardon?"

"_Pesedj_ means 'light'."

"Wow…" mumbled Liana.

"It does also mean 'the back'." added Anzu. Suddenly Anzu's face lightened up. "You _are_ able to summon your _Ka_, are you not?" she asked.

"_Ka_? What is this _Ka_ which you speak of?" asked Serina with a blank expression.

"_Ka_, is energy in a pure state. It is the vital energy that is found in everything—the moon, the stars, everything! In people, it is a spirit double, a powerful being that can leave the body and defend us even! We are bonded with these double spirits, they are beings that represent us in a different form and if they are hurt then we shall be in pain too." explained Anzu.

"E-everyone has it?" questioned Liana, her face showing her amazed expression.

"Everyone. We even have _Ba_stoo." continued Anzu. "_Ba_ is one soul—our life force that simply perches onto our bodies like birds—and without it we are empty."

"That is…" Serina didn't finish her sentence because Master Garo walked back in with two people. Shonii and Inoshi.

"I have come home sweetheart!" announced Shonii to Serina in particular, making her feel the urge to slap him. He stumbled a bit drunkenly over to her and knowing that Master Garo was watching she allowed Shonii to pull her towards him and plant his filthy lips on hers. Serina kept her lips tightly shut and almost choked from the unbearable stench of sweat and alcohol and having the urge to vomit she viciously pushed him away from herself.

"A wild one ay?" said Shonii, his smiling faltering a bit. "Then I can not wait till I get you alone…when we are _nehep_…" he whispered in Serina's ear, his arms snaking around her waist.

Serina slapped his hands away angrily. "Don't touch me." she said through gritted teeth.

"Serina! How dare you treat my friend—your betrothed—this way!" shouted Master Garo. "Treat him with respect! Now apologize to him!"

Breathing in to calm her heart a bit, Serina glared at her father defiantly. "I have no betrothed, and I will not marry Shonii for my heart is with another!"

"What did you say?"

Master Garo's voice was dangerously low. Serina lifted up her chin. "Yes, you heard _father_, I am in love with Ouji-sama!" she shouted.

"YOU LITTLE WRETCH!" bellowed Master Garo, stalking towards Serina.

"NO!" cried Anzu, jumping in Master Garo's way, spreading out her arms to defend Serina. "Please father, she does not—"

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Master Garo's roared, shoving Anzu aside and suddenly a beast came out of him.

"Father's _Ka_…" whispered Anzu in horror.

"Makyora!" yelled Master Garo. "Attack her!"

The one-eyed beast charged towards Serina. Serina tried to focus her energy and suddenly…

"Oh…" gasped Liana as a monster with a blue flowing robe came out of Serina.

Though Serina had never seen this monster before, she already knew its name. "Mahavailo!" Serina shouted. Mahavailo shot lightning from the sky onto Makyora, and Master Garo winced as Makyora dodged but still got hit by a bit of the lightning.

"Makyora, get rid of her feeble _Ka_!" ordered Master Garo. Makyora stabbed Mahavailo with his claws. Mahavailo disappeared and Serina fell to her knees, feeling pain that she had never felt before and while she held her stomach she coughed out a small amount of blood.

"Oh no! Serina!" cried Liana, tears clouding her vision.

Finally, Serina fell to the ground exhausted, darkness shrouding her…

* * *

Yami sat there on his mare, simply looking up at the sky. His brow was creased in concern and he mumbled things incoherently to himself. A browned-haired, icy blue-eyed Priest on a horse near him noticed the strange way the Pharaoh was acting.

"My Pharaoh, what is of the matter?" asked the Priest.

Snapping out of his trance, the Pharaoh turned his gaze towards the Priest who had spoken and when he caught his eye, the Pharaoh gulped nervously. "Nothing Seto-kun." Yami replied, looking straight ahead and trying to keep a blank expression.

"Hmm…perhaps my Pharaoh is in thought of someone?" asked the Priest called Seto, rather slyly, a smirk appearing on his face.

Blushing, Yami coughed into his hand. "My dear Priest, 'tis a hot day is it not?" Yami quickly asked, changing the subject.

Seto's smirk grew. '_My Pharaoh should know by now that I am not easily steered off of a subject once I become interested in it_.' he thought before he asked, "Who is she my Pharaoh?"

Eyes suddenly wide, Yami glanced over at Seto who was looking straight ahead rather calmly but still with his smirk on which annoyed Yami very much. "She is the Princess."

"You lie."

"I do not Seto-kun."

"My Pharaoh is a terrible liar."

"Why do you think of such things?"

"Because, the other day my Pharaoh mentioned he did not agree with marrying another to bring peace and not for love." answered Seto, the smirk still plastered onto his face.

Yami cursed in his mind. Seto had gotten him dare and Yami was trapped in his own trap. "Forget it. Just a fantasy." He mumbled, hoping against hope that his voice had been quiet enough and that Seto had not picked it up. '_Damn him…_' Yami cursed in his mind once again.

"Get rid of it. We shall be arriving soon at the Princess's palace." said Seto.

Yami sighed and looked ahead, praying that he could disappear at that moment and run away and marry the person he did love. Not a Princess who was surely spoilt. Not just to bring peace between two countries.

But for love.

* * *

A/N: OK, now just as I promised I shall reply to all the people who reviewed the 4th chapter.

**peachi goddess: **Sorry it took me an age for this one too…once again I had no internet, so I apologize.

**Spirit Seer: **:giggle: Well sorry but that's how the story goes. And yes, I also do dislike Master Garo but he is an important character in my story so I can't get rid of him…yet…

**Lara Chubb of Deephollow:** Yeeesss….the evil cliffhangers! MUAHAHAHAHA!

**Bourei no Hikari:** Sowwy, I am so extremely lazy…please forgive me…thank you.

**Starlet36: **Thank you!

**kaibaslilgirl:** OK, I'll try to remember to give you an update news every time. Thanks.

**diinamichelle:** Everything seemed clear to you? Thank goodness! I re-read the chapter and I was totally confused…but eh, I'm ditzy anyways. Thanks.

**Bunnie:** Sorry if everything confused you and it confused me too but I hope everything is cleared up with the answered question, **Who's related to who?** at the top. Thank yah.

**purple psycho: **Errr you psycho:giggle: What's up girlfriend? Yeesh, I can't believe you read this even! Oshmigoh…you know there's a mental institution that's being built… Jokes! Thanks and peace and love!

**sweetmidnight:** Yeah, I know, I got everybody confused except diinamichelle and yet I am totally confused myself yet I am writing the story! Dang I am sssoooo ditzy…

That whole chapter and explaining and replying was ssoooo tiring and llloooonnnngg… the next chapter's definitely not going to be that long yeah right, it might take me two-three pages…not long to you but long to me! Anyways, this chapter was particularly hard to write because I tried to fix it myself so yah…

Anywho, PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!


	6. Escape

An Egyptian Tale

A beautiful slave girl's heart is taken by a certain pharaoh. They'll get married and live happily forever, right? Wrong. Her drunken master betroths her to a slimy man, and with her sister, they run away to find the pharaoh. Problem is, will he love her in return?

**A/N: **OK people, just for you to know I didn't make up the _Ka_ thing just incase you're wondering. Or the _Ba_ one either. I wouldn't have enough brains to do that. T.T Anyhow, this chapter is extremely short because I absolutely suck and the pharaoh will be back soon I just have to leave him out for this chapter ("That's mean!" – Yami). Actually this one's not as short as chapter one or two so be grateful it's actually longer…

(Boy I'm getting too many meaning schtuff! It's really taking up a lot of room!)

**Ouji-sama means Prince**.

**Amun-Re is **basically/kinda/the same as **Ra**.

**Nehep means **in this** "making love"**

**Pesedj means light or back**

**Ka is **our **"double spirit"**

**Ba is "one's soul"**

'**Kun' **should always be used at the end of a **guy's name**

**Where We Left Off...**

"Makyora!" yelled Master Garo. "Attack her!"

The one-eyed beast charged towards Serina. Serina tried to focus her energy and suddenly…

"Oh…" gasped Liana as a monster with a blue flowing robe came out of Serina.

Though Serina had never seen this monster before, she already knew its name. "Mahavailo!" Serina shouted. Mahavailo shot lightning from the sky onto Makyora, and Master Garo winced as Makyora dodged but still got hit by a bit of the lightning.

"Makyora, get rid of her feeble _Ka_!" ordered Master Garo. Makyora stabbed Mahavailo with his claws. Mahavailo disappeared and Serina fell to her knees, feeling pain that she had never felt before and while she held her stomach she coughed out a small amount of blood.

"Oh no! Serina!" cried Liana, tears clouding her vision.

Finally, Serina fell to the ground exhausted, darkness shrouding her…

**Now Read on...**

-

All was dark around her…she was running…running away from something…

"Serina…"

…she had to get away! It was beckoning her…it was beckoning…

"Serina…"

…slowing to a halt, Serina looked behind her into the darkness…claws were reaching out to grab her…reaching…reaching…

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Serina screamed at the top of her lungs and she sat up with a jolt. SLOP! Something slipped off of her face and onto the floor.

Suddenly, a hand from behind her was clamped over her mouth and muffled the rest of Serina's screams. All Serina knew that she had to do was get away…and she bit into the hand.

"AYAH!" cried a voice that sounded…familiar to Serina… The hand released Serina. And with this Serina turned around to see—

"Ayah, Serina what was that for? Do you want to be heard?" hissed Anzu.

"…Anzu…" mumbled Serina, her vision going from hazy to clear and then back again.

"Serina!" said another voice in an urgent tone. Serina turned her head and saw Liana was standing near the...edge of the room and peering over it…

Then Serina realized where she was. She wasn't in a room but was on the roof of the house!

Attempting to stand up, Serina felt rather queasy and dizzy and though wanting desperately to get off the roof, with a groan she fell back onto the hard cold roof and then realized for the first time that it was dark and chilly night.

"Anzu, we must get Serina off of the roof…" whispered Liana. "She is…uh…well, she is…"

"Afraid of heights? We shall be sure to get her off." replied Anzu before looking down at Serina. "Serina, 'tis a cold night and I bring you a blanket for warmth. It shan't cover all your body but 'tis is enough for you and also I pray you hide it incase father catches sight of it. Be sure you hide it sister!"

Serina simply nodded, her stomach lurching and her throat too sore to speak. When Anzu wrapped the blanket around her she saw that her sister's face was strange when she looked into hers.

"Dear sister…what is of the matter?" Serina managed to croak.

Lip trembling, Anzu stammered, "N-nothing."

Then Serina licked her lips to speak again but stopped when she tasted blood. She licked her lips again and tasted the dried up blood on it, now haunting her, for on her tongue it would not move from. "What is wrong with me?" Serina continued to croak.

Both Liana and Anzu looked upset and tears were sliding down their faces. "Sister…" began Anzu, now bowing her head and clenching her fists. Her face was hidden in the dark but tears continued to fall like rain onto the roof.

"Serina…" Liana now began when Anzu could not finish. "You rested for long. For three days. All day and all night of those three days all one could hear in this house from our room were screams."

"What…?"

"You would scream in pain while you slept, while you were half-awake. Master would come in and…silence you…your face…" Liana mumbled, lifting her hand and pointing at Serina's face.

Placing a hand to her face, Serina found two large bruised scars on both of her cheeks that seemed to hurt a lot, which could have meant Master Garo focused all his energy and attention on those spots making it turn from a bruise to an ugly scar.

"Then master had enough. Here he placed you to freeze 'til death catches you." explained Liana. "Master knows your fear of heights…"

Serina moaned softly by the mention of 'heights' and heaved her self up into a sitting position. "Well…why do we wait for? I shan't wait here. I shall leave before dawn comes." Serina said, her voice cracking occasionally.

Both Liana and Anzu looked nervously at each other. "Sister, you are not well yet! You must rest and then we shall leave…I promised to never let father hurt you again…and I shall make sure that does not happen but for now you must rest! Energy is needed, for without energy how you will escape here I would not know how." Anzu said, brushing away her tears.

"_We_? What is this _we_ you speak of?" asked Serina, the world still seeming to spin around her. But before anyone could respond Serina continued, "I would not care of what you say even if I had lots of energy. I shall leave this place now to search for Ouji-sama!"

"I knew you would say this…so I have brought you…" Anzu paused as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a gold pendant. Liana and Serina gasped. "Take it…t'was my mother's…but for your sake take it…"

"I-I…can not!" gasped Serina.

"I order you to take it! I am allowed to order you around and I order you to take this!" growled Anzu, shoving the gold pendant into Serina's trembling hand. "And…I have brought you some riches and keepings to trade along the way…" Anzu continued, pouring some gold and other items into Serina's cupped hands. "Put them away now." ordered Anzu and Serina obeyed by placing them into a little bag she had weaved herself. "And now…if you are to travel, it is best that you travel as a boy…they will allow you to go anywhere if you are a boy…so I hand you this…" Anzu explained, picking up the knife that lay behind her.

Serina reached out to take it but Liana had snatched it out of Anzu's hands before she could. "Liana—!" Serina hissed.

"What are you doing!" added Anzu.

"Sister…" Liana began looking Serina square in the eye. "Keep your locks, for they are longer than mine! Mine however…" and before she finished, Liana closed her eyes and hacked off her brown locks and Serina and Anzu watched in horror as they fell into a pile on the roof.

"Liana!" gasped Serina. "Why did you—?"

"Think nothing of it Serina…" Liana began, sighing as she looked down at her beautiful brown hair that now lay on the roof in a heap. Running her hands through her now jagged boyish-hair Liana ended by saying, "I'm coming with you!"

-

Yes! Finally, I got up to the part where they're going to run away! Even though it took me forever to get to this part, I am like…so glad! So anyhow, the next chapter I promise will be much more longer cause this chapter was only two and a half pages so eh… SO PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL CONTINUE!


End file.
